


Alone Time

by irisqod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisqod/pseuds/irisqod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he was wearing was his dressing gown and he let it slide off his shoulders to the floor. If only it was John undressing him, looking at him and wanting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Sherlock scanned the room and found what he wanted. John’s dog tags were on his nightstand in the ashtray Sherlock had nicked from the Queen. He felt somewhat guilty being in John’s room with out John being there, but he wanted to be alone. 

He moved to John’s closet and found the striped jumper, the same one that he owned before Sherlock had hurt John to protect him and pretend to die. Sherlock smiled at the fact that he still had it. He took it off the hanger and went to the bed.

All he was wearing was his dressing gown and he let it slide off his shoulders to the floor. If only it was John undressing him, looking at him and _wanting_ him.

Stretching out on John’s bed, he reached for the dog tags and the sleeve of the jumper. He wound the chain around his left hand and dragged the sleeve up his body to his chest. He could smell John in the bedding and it was like being surrounded by him.

Sherlock let his right hand wander over himself, imagining it was John who was caressing him and kissing him. He longed for John to touch him. He gave one of his nipples a light pinch and his cock began to lengthen against his thigh. 

He brushed his palm over his growing erection wished for John. 

His long fingers curled around the shaft and he began to stroke. Slow down stroke, pulling his foreskin away from the head followed by an equally slow upstroke with a twist to bring the foreskin back over the head. Twice more and he’d managed to pump out a large bead of precome, which he used to slick his fully erect cock.

If only it were John’s hand on him, that would be marvelous. 

If only it was John’s mouth on him. That thought made Sherlock moan out loud. It was a completely wanton sound, and that turned him on more. He wanted John to wring these sounds from him. He wanted John to hear the need in him.

Sherlock was starting to writhe on John’s bed. He could not keep his legs still and so he stopped trying to. Still gripping the dog tags and jumper, he sped up.

He was leaking over his hand and the extra slip that added was sending his brain to a place it rarely went – complete calm. 

No noise, only the thought of John. John’s impossibly blue eyes. The taste of John’s skin. John’s lips kissing and caressing his neck. John’s hands in his hair, brushing the curls out of his face. The smile John gives to only him. John’s tongue on his skin, swirling around his nipples. John, touching his thighs, sweeping over his hips, holding his arse. John, biting his shoulders. John stroking his cock. John, sucking his cock. Oh god, John sucking his cock. _Johnsuckinghiscock_. How it would feel to have John finally inside him, balls deep? John sweating, chest flushed red. John swearing and calling Sherlock’s name. John coming inside him.

“Oh God. Ohgod.” Sherlock was on the edge, the abyss was before him and pleasure swept him off the cliff.

Sherlock took several deep breaths and slowed his hand. He gripped himself at the base of his cock. Hips jerking, he arched his back and growled John’s name as he came. His orgasm tore through him and wiped the tension from his limbs.

The hand holding John’s tags and jumper moved to cover his face and he laughed. 

Reluctantly, he cleaned up and put the jumper back in the closet. The dog tags went back into the stolen ashtray, but the soiled sheet went with him.

John asked him about it later: “Where’s the sheet from my bed?” he called down the stairs.

“I’ve no idea”


End file.
